Evil Has Its Upsides
by bambam24
Summary: After many changes during the summer before 7th year, Hermione decides to get her longtime crush Lucius Malfoy. In this fic, Lucius was never sent to Azkaban. I'm really bad at these things but I promise it's better than it sounds. Disclaimer: J.K. Rowlin
1. Changes

**Chapter 1: Changes**

Something changed about Hermione Granger the summer before seventh year. Not only had she changed physically, but she had changed mentally too. Her bushy curls had finally relaxed into manageable waves, and her body has seemed to finally attain those womanly curves, slender legs, and that fit look. She had also started to experiment with subtle makeup to enhance her already beautiful features and flawless skin. She had a new found confidence that began to attract people to her. Under it all, she was still the book worm and insufferable-know-it-all, but she was more radiant than ever. And with these changes, she was ready to go and get her long-time and newly divorced crush, Lucius Malfoy.

There was something that attracted her to Lucius. Of course there were his looks. He was beautiful, his handsome features had not diminished with age, and she always had a soft spot for long hair. He was also articulate, intelligent, powerful, and self-assured. He knew what he wanted and was extremely stable. Everything he was is what she looked for in a man. And, of course, there was the unmistakable drawing power of a man with a dark side. Whatever it was that attracted her to Lucius Malfoy, she just couldn't get him out of her head. It had been that way ever since their first meeting at Flourish and Blotts that summer before second year.


	2. The BurrowDiagon Alley

**Chapter 2: The Burrow/Diagon Alley**

When Hermione arrived at the Burrow for the remainder of the summer holidays, she was greeted with not only hugs from her two best friends, but also the up down.

"Wow, Hermione. You've really changed." said Harry.

"Yeah…you have…" Ron trailed off, still staring at her.

"Thanks, guys." she replied. "Anyone up for a game of Quidditch?"

"Yeah!" they both replied enthusiastically.

They joined Ginny, Fred, George, and Bill for a game of backyard Quidditch. After a few hours of playing, they were all called inside for dinner by Mrs.Weasley. After they finished dinner they all spent time catching up. Apparently Harry had been living at the Burrow all summer—his Aunt and Uncle kicked him out of their house the minute he arrived on their doorstep.

Harry was still pursuing his dream of becoming and Auror, he had been taking classes at the Ministry all summer, which he dragged Ron along to. Hermione didn't have much to tell. She helped her parents at the office all summer for a small salary. She was much more interested in the other's summer stories. Mrs.Weasley shooed them all up to bed early because they would be heading off to Diagon Alley the next morning to do their school shopping.

Hermione was awoken half and hour earlier than everyone else the next morning by her alarm clock, for she wanted to get a shower in early. By the time she had readied herself for the day, breakfast was at the table along with a groggy looking Ron and Harry. They all ate a family breakfast, and once everyone was ready they all made their way over to Diagon Alley by way of Floo Powder. Their first stop was to Madam Malkin's to buy Harry, Ron, and Ginny some new robes because all three had another growth spurt over the summer. Ron, Harry, and Ginny went to go look at the latest broomstick and Quidditch supplies, Hermione accompanied Mrs.Weasley to Flourish and Blotts to get all of their new spell books.

Hermione, having gotten distracted by reading her school supplies list had wandered through the book crammed shelves of Flourish and Blotts until she didn't know where she was anymore. She stopped and looked around, wondering where exactly she was. As her eyes swept her surroundings, a book labeled "Dark Magic" on one of the top shelves covered with dust. She pulled over a small footstool and attempted to retrieve book. As her small fingers grazed the binding of the book, she lost her balance and fell off the stool. She tried to prepare herself for a hard collision with the floor, but a pair of strong hands caught her in the air, placed her on the ground, and a low voice cooed in her ear,

"Here. Let me help you with that."


End file.
